


the crossroads of destiny

by technicolours



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7dream as team avatar, AVATAR MARK, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pro-Bending, Slow Burn, wayv are a triad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolours/pseuds/technicolours
Summary: after spending most of his life thinking he's the first nonbending prince in fire nation history, mark discovers he's something far more noteworthy: the avatar, who has been missing for the past twenty years.now he must prove to the world that the avatar is still needed, all while fulfilling his destiny to restore balance to the universe. (and maybe, along the way, fall in love.)
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	the crossroads of destiny

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to the byproduct of me binge-watching the entirety of the legend of korra in roughly 4 days and thinking to myself: you know what would be a great idea? avatar mark fic and thus this multichaptered monstrosity was born.
> 
> a few notes before you read:
> 
> 1\. this is purely a work of fiction, and these characters do not reflect their real-world personas. additionally, i have taken inspiration from avatar the last airbender & the legend of korra, but this plotline is entirely my own. 
> 
> 2\. extensive knowledge of the avatar-verse is not required, but here's a simplification:  
> some people are born with the ability to control either air, water earth, or fire; the avatar is the only one who can wield all four. following an avatar's death, their spirit is reincarnated into the next nation of the avatar cycle (fire nation, air nomad, water tribe, or earth kingdom/republic). the duty of the avatar is to bring balance to the universe, just as they are able to balance all the elements. the avatar also possesses unique abilities, and they are able to harness the power of their past lives when they enter the avatar state. this causes their eyes to glow with pure energy and gives them a huge boost of strength, but they can only do this at will if they are spiritually strong enough.
> 
> 3\. i love hearing from you, so your feedback is always appreciated :)

Like most parts of his life, Mark’s dreams were constantly haunted by fire. 

He’d been having the same nightmare for the past week. Each time, he found himself in the ruins of the palace courtyard. All that was left of the lush green of the gardens were reduced to ash and smoke, and there was a heavy weight on his lap: Taeyong _._

At first glance, his older brother seemed like a stranger. His hair was pitch black, just like Mark’s and their father’s, a sharp contrast to the familiar bicolor streaks. He looked so young in Mark’s arms, somewhere around sixteen years old.

Somewhere up ahead, Mark heard a resounding crash _._ He cradled Taeyong’s unconscious figure close to his chest protectively, holding onto him as tightly as he could with tiny hands.

“What do you want? Who are you?” The shaky voice of a terrified kid shouted, and Mark belatedly realized that the child was in fact _him._

There was a blinding flash of light, and their attacker emerged from the otherworldly glow. Mark shielded his eyes, squinting against the haze, before his eyes widened and his grip on Taeyong went slack.

Standing in front of them with twin flames flickering in his palms menacingly was _himself._ The attacker had his current face and build, except in the space where his eyes would be, there was nothing but pure white energy.

“You did this,” Mark’s voice emerged from his doppelganger’s mouth. He watched in horror as the fire in his hands grew bigger and bigger, and then in one quick motion, the flames were sailing towards him and Taeyong. 

“NO!” He screamed. Fire erupted around him, lashing at his skin in burning red and orange. 

“You did this.” His own voice echoed. 

On the floor, surrounded by flames, he glanced around helplessly, but there was nowhere left to run. Even through the column of fire, he could still see the glowing pair of eyes, staring straight into his soul. 

Suddenly, it was like everything in the world had stopped - the flames stopped flickering, and tendrils of smoke hung frozen in midair. He found himself unable to lift a finger, looking in fear as the other version of him propelled himself into the sky with fire underneath the soles of his feet. 

When he opened his mouth, it was as if there were hundreds of other voices speaking in unison as he heeded one last word: _“Remember.”_

Just as abruptly, time started up again. The flames surrounded Mark, consuming him piece by piece until all that was left of him was his head, lips parted to let out a terrified scream. Before long they engulfed him whole, and everything fell into darkness. 

* * *

He couldn’t make out most of the hushed conversation, but he caught the key snippets that made it easy to piece it together: “prince,” “nightmare,” and “again.” 

Frowning, Mark entered the dining room. A servant bowed as he pulled out a chair for him, and he took a seat beside his brother. 

At the head of the table, the Fire Lord waved away the guards whispering to him. 

“Good morning,” Mark mumbled, though it seemed to be directed more towards his bowl of rice. 

“Minhyung,” his mother started from the Fire Lord’s right. Mark kept his gaze firmly fixated on the elaborate spread of food in front of him, but somehow he had already lost his appetite. 

“Look at your mother when she’s speaking,” his father cut in sharply. 

Mark sucked in a deep breath and lifted his head. His mother’s eyes were troubled, staring at him with a look of worry laced with something else: pity? 

“You’ve been having nightmares every night this week, Minhyung. We’re worried about you.” 

“They’re just dreams.” Mark wanted to shrug off everyone’s lingering concern. “I’m fine. There’s nothing to be worried about.” 

“What happened in the dream?” Taeyong spoke up, and Mark turned his gaze to focus on his brother. He could still see his youthful, unconscious face for a second, but when he blinked the dark hair faded into gleaming red and white split down the middle. 

Mark thought back to the dream, of his white-eyed doppelganger, wielding fire like it was an extension of his own limbs. _How I should have been_ , he thought bitterly.

In reality, it was like fate was playing a cruel joke on him. He was Prince Minhyung of the Fire Nation, the second son of the Fire Lord. His older brother, Crown Prince Taeyong, had been heralded as a firebending prodigy ever since he was young, and he would continue their family legacy of peace and prosperity when he took the throne. And then there was Mark, who couldn’t conjure up even a single spark. 

He opened his mouth, but immediately shut his lips and shook his head. “It’s nothing. Like I said, they’re just a couple bad dreams. They don’t always have to mean anything.” 

“Minhyung, you haven’t been sleeping or eating properly, ever since the nightmares started. Your fighting form has been quite sloppy lately, and your tutors say they’ve noticed you aren’t paying attention in your lessons. Maybe it wasn’t much of a concern before, but your nightmares are starting to negatively impact other aspects of your life.” The Fire Lord said. He looked thoughtful, adding, “Your mother and I are rethinking if your trip to the Republic of Nations is a good idea. Your brother could always go in your place.” 

“No,” Mark met his father’s gaze firmly. “I’ll be fine. Besides, a change of scenery might help.” That wasn’t a total lie - it did feel stifling, being surrounded by fire all the time, serving as a reminder that he couldn’t do _anything,_ really. 

“Perhaps.” His mother pursed her lips. She forced a tentative smile onto her face, but the worry never left her eyes. “But I think you’ll love Republic City. I still miss it sometimes.” A dreamy look washed over her, and her smile became a little more genuine. 

She was an ordinary nonbender with ancestry in the Northern Water Tribe, who had ended up falling in love with the Fire Lord after spending most of her life in Republic City as the daughter of a diplomat. It was Taeyong who took after her more, with her delicate features, whereas Mark was the splitting image of their father but with none of the power. 

When he was younger and it was clear that his firebending was nowhere to be seen, he had naively wondered if he was a waterbender instead, since there happened to be at least a handful of them on his matrilineal side. Eventually, he’d just had to deal with the cold, hard truth - he was a nonbender, and despite all the love and reassurance he received from his parents, he could never fully get over his fear of being a disappointment to them and to his kingdom. 

“Mark, Father, are you sure you don’t want me to tag along?” Taeyong suggested. He picked up his porcelain teacup, and as soon as it made contact with his hand, steam emerged from the top as he took a dainty sip. 

“I think I can handle some ambassadors,” Mark shrugged. He slid his cup of tea to his left, which Taeyong intercepted and heated, passing it back as they flashed each other matching grins. It was a familiar gesture, a routine they had ever since they were young. (One of the perks of living around firebenders, Mark supposed.) 

“And besides,” he added, “it’s not like I’m going alone, I’ll be surrounded by guards at all times.” That seemed to reassure his parents, and Taeyong gave him a comforting pat on his shoulder. 

The somber mood seemed to pass after that, though the lingering looks of worry never left. Under the watchful gaze of his mother, Mark forced himself to eat his breakfast, only half-listening to the conversation going on at the table - something about redesigning the Fire Nation embassy in Republic City. 

When he finished eating, he excused himself and headed back to his room to gather his belongings. As much as he was grateful for his comfortable life here at the palace, he was looking forward to his solo trip to the Republic where he’d be free of fire everywhere, at least for a couple days. Then he’d be back home for his 20th birthday, and then afterwards, probably more international diplomacy meetings as the Fire Nation’s representative. 

Still, the thought of getting away, even if it was only for a few days, was more than enough to send a rush of excitement through his body. Additionally, maybe that was the solution to his nightmare problem - all he had left to do was endure the dreams for one more night. 

* * *

Republic City was even more incredible in person.  
  
He was happy to be here, even if his first few days were swept up in meeting after meeting, smiling for the flashing cameras. Still, it was a welcome distraction - even if he wasn’t the one that would lead his nation when his father gave up the throne, he cared about his nation and the state of the world deeply. And here, he felt like he could actually make a difference, and, as he was learning, he quite liked diplomacy. Perhaps that warranted a conversation about his future with his family once he went back home. 

There was so much to see and so much to do; the city surrounding the palace was a bustling metropolis as well, but it was nothing compared to the awe-inspiring heart of Republic City. Mark marveled up at the skyscrapers, watching the planes fly by in the clouds and the cars zoom past him on the busy streets. In the distance, he could see the golden light emanating from the spirit portal, and some oversize vines hanging off of buildings, stretching past the cityscape and leading towards the Spirit Wilds.

He only had one meeting left for today, and then he could go back to pretending like he was just another almost twenty-year-old tourist, frolicking around the city. He’d made plans to meet up with his childhood friend, Donghyuck - or, as he went by nowadays, Haechan - who had always been quite the charming little rebel, so it was no surprise he decided to leave behind his comfortable life in nobility and move to Republic City. Nowadays, he was an up-and-coming pro-bender, and he’d invited Mark to meet his team and get the VIP treatment at a match. 

Just as he was halfway across the courtyard of City Hall, he realized something felt off. His guards seemed to be on edge, and the ones walking in front of him stopped abruptly at the base of the steps. 

Mark caught himself before he walked face-first into the guard’s back. “Is there a problem?” 

“Your Highness, we-” his guard was cut off as a few people dropped in from behind the pillars, clad in all black and blocking the door. Mark whirled around, and there were a few more assailants surrounding the back row of his entourage. 

“What’s going on?” He tried his best to sound neutral, but there was a slight waver in his voice. His guards pressed closer to him, arms raised in a defensive stance. In the center, Mark grimaced, heart pounding. He hated feeling like this - powerless, hiding behind others like a coward. 

Nobody answered him. Instead, fighting broke out around them, the guards falling into formation around him. Flames swept around everywhere, but the ranks started to break as more and more of his guards fell. Eventually, he was left exposed, watching in horror as one assailant raised their arm and sent shockwaves through the last of his guards. The guard convulsed, falling onto the floor by Mark’s feet. 

Mark, gasping for air, stepped backwards, feet catching on the edges of the steps as he turned around to sprint up the stairs, only to realize he was surrounded. There were three masked figures blocking the door to City Hall. 

“HELP!” He screamed, but someone grabbed his arm roughly and shoved him into one of the columns. Head spinning, he heard a resounding _boom_ and slowly stared up in realization as chunks of marble rained down onto his head, dirt and dust filling the air. The column he was sitting under was teetering dangerously, and he spun around to see half of it break off and fall towards the one beside it, crashing into it like a domino. 

There were cracks beginning to form on the ceiling from the absence of two columns, and Mark realized that the whole structure was about to fall. It had a few minutes at most, but he couldn’t move - his vision was dangerously spotty, and when he brought a shaky hand to his forehead, his fingers were slick with blood. 

“Goodbye, Your Highness,” a cold voice rang out, and he lifted his head to see a few shadowy figures run away. 

“No,” he croaked. _Please,_ he pleaded, hunching over as he gasped for air. _Not like this._

But nobody was around to hear his prayers. He closed his eyes as the ceiling came crashing down around him. For some reason, he was reminded of how his nightmares always ended - with his body being engulfed in flames. Except this was real, and he could barely think before everything went black. 

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was floating in an expanse of otherworldly blue.

 _I must be dead,_ he thought. Not that he’d ever given death much thought, but he’d always pictured the afterlife to be less, well, empty. Still, it was peaceful, so he supposed things could have been worse. 

He stared down at his hands. All traces of blood and dirt were scrubbed clean from his skin, and his body appeared to be translucent.  
  
There was a flash of light, and he lifted his gaze up. Mirroring his pose was _himself,_ except his eyes were illuminated a bright white as they had in his dreams. His eyes widened as his image shifted, transforming into a striking young woman with the same light-filled eyes.  
  
“Avatar Irene?” He breathed out in confusion. Behind her, more and more faces flickered into view, filling the empty space until all he could see stretching out for miles were the same pair of glowing eyes.  
  
“Mark Lee.” The words emanated from Irene’s lips, but her voice was indistinguishable as it came out in perfect harmony with countless others. “It’s time to face your destiny.”

“I don’t- I don’t understand,” Mark gasped. All he could do was stare as Irene loomed closer and closer, extending out a hand. 

“Remember who you are,” the voices said in unison. Irene’s finger made contact with the center of Mark’s forehead. In that moment, everyone’s eyes glowed brighter and brighter, overtaking everything until Mark’s vision was filled with nothing but pure energy. 

And then, it all came back to him. He saw himself, no more than twelve years old, wielding fire like it was an extension of his body. Then he saw the scene from his dream, except it was a young version of himself that struck Taeyong with lightning, Taeyong laying still as Mark sprinted over to his side screamed for help. He saw himself watching nervously as the healer lowered Taeyong into the water of the Spirit Oasis, rendering the other half of his hair snow white, and there he was, eyes red from crying and cheeks stained with tears as he kneeled in front of his parents and begged them to take away his bending. 

With a start, Mark woke up in his own body. There were faint cracks of light between his spot under the rubble and the sky, before his surroundings became illuminated in white. He could feel power surging through his body, and it felt like he was seeing clearly for the first time.

It was as if he held the strength of a hundred different lifetimes when he lifted the remainder of the ceiling off of him and chucked it aside like it weighed nothing. He rose to his full height, dust and debris sliding off of his body as he stood tall at the top of the half-ruined stairs. 

The scene below him was chaos. Most of his guards lay injured or unconscious at the center of the courtyard. Teams of earthbenders and waterbenders lifted debris and snuffed out flames respectively, and he could hear the chatter of the police as they inspected the perimeter. 

Just then, one of the members of the search party noticed him. “Prince Minhyung,” he gasped. Everyone stopped in their ministrations, turning their attention to Mark. “He’s the Avatar,” someone else shouted in awe, and all the people who were able to stand fell to their knees. 

Suddenly, as the light faded from his eyes, so did the power. His legs buckled and his vision went blurry. The world spun around him, and he felt his head hit the concrete before he lost consciousness once more. 

* * *

Mark came to in a slightly uncomfortable hospital bed. 

With a groan, he blinked against the sunlight and lifted his heavy head, sitting up when he realized the Fire Lord himself was sitting at his bedside. 

“Father? What’s going on?” A quick glance at his surroundings made it clear he was still in Republic City; his father’s red robes were a stark contrast against the sterile white decor of the hospital room. 

“Minhyung!” Relief flooded his father’s normally stern features. Much to Mark’s surprise, he stood up and pulled his son into a warm embrace. “My son. We were so worried about you,” he said as he pulled away, settling back into his chair. 

“What… What happened to me?” Mark frowned. His eyes widened as the memories came rushing back: his brush with death, the abyss, and the people bowing to him at the bottom of the steps. “Father, how long was I out?” 

“It’s been three days. Happy birthday, Minhyung.” The Fire Lord frowned as Mark disentangled himself from the machines and slid off of the bed. “Don’t push yourself too hard.” 

Mark didn’t say anything at that, padding over to the window. On the streets below, there was a massive crowd of people, flashing cameras and news reporters clamoring for his attention. A particularly eager reporter pointed up at his room, and the cameras went off in his direction. He dropped the curtain and turned away. “Father, I… I’m the Avatar.” 

“So I’ve heard,” his father responded. 

“Did you know?” He forced himself to meet the Fire Lord’s eyes. 

“Not at first, no,” he admitted. “The White Lotus searched our nation for the Avatar for a long time, knowing they’d be born a firebender, but they were unsuccessful in their search. When nobody was identified after you gave up your bending, your mother and I started to have our suspicions.” 

Mark felt frustration bubbling up inside him. “I should have been there. It was my duty to the world as the,” he paused, the word still feeling alien on his tongue, “ _Avatar._ ” He paced around restlessly, gesturing with his arms. “Now everyone thinks that I abandoned them. And it’s true, I have. But if I had known-“ 

“Minhyung.” His father cut in. “You didn’t see yourself when you came to us after that Agni Kai. You told me you were terrified of yourself, and that you didn’t want power if it meant causing harm. Your mother and I were respecting your wishes.” 

“But my duty to the world…” Mark started to say. 

“Paled in comparison when it came down to the well-being of my son!” His father shouted. For a few seconds, everything was silent. Then he took a deep breath, regaining his composure on the exhale. When he spoke again, his voice was calm. “The chip that was blocking your chi has a battery life of around seven or eight years. Your mother and I were going to tell you everything on your twentieth birthday, and give you a choice to remove the chip or replace it. Looking back, it was a foolish plan. You always were too selfless for your own good.” 

“Father,” Mark said gently. “I know you were only looking out for me, and I am eternally grateful for you and for Mother. But now that I know who I am, I need to make things right. It’s my duty to bring balance to the world, and I’ve been away for far too long.”

His father stepped forward, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. “I know, Minhyung. Whatever it is you do, I will stand by your decision.” 

“Thank you,” Mark responded quietly. He walked over to the window, opening the curtain and looking down at the crowd once more. “Actually… Could you do me a favor?” 

* * *

**The Return of the Avatar**

By Kyungsoo Do, Senior Editor _\- The United Daily News_

_Republic City, United Republic of Nations_

After twenty long years following the death of the late Avatar Irene, the cycle has begun anew in the form of a young Fire Nation prince. 

In a speech addressed to the public, the Avatar stated, “many of you may know me as Prince Minhyung of the Fire Nation. But today I stand before you, not as a prince, not as a diplomat, but as someone whose duty it is to protect the world. These past twenty years have been hard, and I can’t help but feel as though I have failed you.

“It is not enough for me to make excuses for myself, so I will not try. I just want you to know that had I known of my destiny earlier, I would have taken action sooner. But I cannot change the past. Instead, I will work my hardest towards undoing the mistakes that I could have prevented and do my part to create a more balanced future.

“I tried to outrun my fate once. You can rest assured that I will not make that mistake ever again. I sincerely apologize for all that has gone wrong in my absence, but I vow to do better. I, Avatar Mark, will not let you down.” 

He has also shared his plans to travel the Four Nations and work with the masters of air, water, and earth respectively. 

Critical reception remains mixed. While some are optimistic about the Avatar’s return, others are wondering if his reappearance would change anything. However, in response to the question plaguing the modern era regarding the effectiveness and the necessity of the Avatar Cycle, only time will tell. 

* * *

“Leaving already?” 

Mark glanced up from his half-packed belongings to see his brother leaning on the doorframe. From behind his shoulder, he caught sight of Youngho, one of his guards, hovering over Taeyong with his cheeks dusted with a faint pink. 

From beside him, Jaehyun, another guard, smirked, meeting Mark’s eyes with a sly smile as he tilted his head ever-so-slightly towards the pair with his eyebrows raised. Mark made a mental note to tease his brother about _that_ development before he left.

“Yeah, well, I started packing my things, and then the White Lotus called to tell me that I'm supposed to carry ‘any worldly possessions’ on this journey, whatever that means, so now I guess I gotta unpack everything.” Mark grinned. “What’s up?” 

“Can I have a moment with my brother?” Taeyong turned to the guards, who nodded, bowed, and left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Taeyong sat down at the edge of Mark’s bed. He gave Mark a small smile, though there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. “How are you holding up?” 

“I’m doing alright,” Mark shrugged. “Well, I mean, as alright one can be when they find out that the literal fate of the world rests on their shoulders.” He cast Taeyong a sideways glance, meeting his gaze. “Yong… I’m sorry. For everything I did in the past.”

“No, Mark.” Taeyong’s eyes widened. “That’s ancient history. I don’t blame you. I never did.” 

“Still, I… I shouldn’t have challenged you. I never should have tried to use lightning in the first place. I was stupid and reckless, and all that power…” He trailed off, choking back a sob. “I don’t know what I would do if- if…”

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” Taeyong said gently. His own eyes shone with tears. “I promise you, Mark, I don’t blame you for it. I was young and dumb back then too. But no matter what happens, I’m always going to be your brother. Even when I’m the Fire Lord and you’re the Avatar, nothing’s going to change.”

Mark said nothing, sweeping his older brother into a warm hug. He rested his chin on his shoulder, letting the tears flow onto Taeyong’s shirt. “I’m scared,” he admitted softly. “Having the power to control just one element got the worst of me the first time, and I ended up hurting you. What if I can’t handle all four, and I end up doing something even worse?” 

“Mark,” Taeyong pulled back, keeping his hands on Mark’s shoulders and looking at him square in the eyes. “You’re stronger now. Use the mistakes of the past and let them guide you. I have complete faith in you,” he smiled, teary-eyed. He dropped his hands, forming a fist with one hand while keeping the other straight and bowed his head. “ _Avatar Mark.”_

Mark reciprocated the gesture. His headpiece slid down his hair as he bowed, its weight heavy against his head. When he raised himself back upright, his fingers nimbly unfastened the golden accessory and he placed it into Taeyong’s hands. “Will you hold onto this for me, until I get back?”

Taeyong stared down at the headpiece in surprise, before his fingers closed around it protectively. “Of course.” He glanced at Mark. “Oh, before you go, Father asked me to deliver a surprise for you.”

“A surprise? But, he knows I can’t take anything with me,” Mark raised his eyebrows, peeking around Taeyong with little avail. 

“I know. But this might be the exception to the rule.” Taeyong stood up, grinning mischievously. “Come on!” He stood, grabbing Mark by the sleeve.  
  
He led them out of the bedroom and into the corridor, Youngho and Jaehyun silently taking up their positions behind them as he led them out into the courtyard. Still, he didn’t stop, leading them further and further away from the palace interior. Finally, he led the group to a halt at the farthest part of the royal complex - the mountainside. He summoned a ball of flame in his hand, holding the white glow aloft in the darkness. Youngho and Jaehyun did the same, and Mark hesitantly followed their lead. He moved purely on instinct, the muscle memory in his body performing each step without a second thought. The fire in his palm started out small, but he coaxed it into growing bigger, and it wavered and flickered in his hand like it was alive. 

There was a low rumble in the caves. A fire-red reptilian snout poked out from the entrance as Taeyong’s dragon, Ruby, emerged, rubbing her face against Taeyong’s hand with a happy snort. At her feet, there was a tiny red creature, barely the size of a small house cat. 

“Surprise!” Taeyong said, gesturing excitedly at the baby dragon. “Go on, introduce yourself!” He moved back, gently nudging Mark forward. 

Ruby gave them some space, though she kept her watchful eyes on Mark as he knelt down. He offered the ball of flame to the baby dragon, who eyed it curiously as it stepped closer. It sniffed at his hand and then opened its mouth, exhaling more fire into the palm of Mark’s hand. It then chirped happily and scampered up Mark’s arm and onto his shoulder, curling around his neck. 

“Woah,” Mark marveled. 

“Congratulations,” Taeyong grinned, reaching out to pat Ruby. “Your dragon has chosen you. Now, what are you going to name him?” 

Mark craned his neck to peer at the sleeping dragon on his shoulders, and then back at Taeyong and Ruby. “Something similar to Ruby, since he is her son.” He paused to think, and then he had it: “Ryu.” 

“Welcome to the family, Ryu,” Taeyong said. From behind him, Ruby grunted, which he took as dragon-speak for celebration.

“Your Highness, the White Lotus is waiting for you at the docks.” Youngho announced, one hand on his in-ear.

“Since when do you call me ‘Your Highness?’” Mark snorted. Jaehyun was fighting back a grin, and Youngho’s eyes widened.

“Relax, Youngho, I don’t care for fancy titles. Besides, how many times have I told you to call me Taeyong?” His brother commented good-naturedly, and Mark couldn’t help but notice the way Youngho’s ears flushed red. 

“Right. Mark, er… Taeyong,” Youngho’s eyes darted from Mark to his brother and back. 

“I’ve never seen you this flustered,” Mark noted. 

Jaehyun wasn’t even bothering to hide his laughter now, and Youngho just raised the hand that held the fire and changed the subject. “Right this way.” 

Mark and Taeyong exchanged twin smiles. “Hmm. He’s quite handsome,” Taeyong whispered in his ear as they walked out in front of the guards, audible enough for everyone to hear. 

“Don’t cause too much trouble while I’m gone.” Mark teased. “Especially now that I won’t be around to keep you in check.” 

“Hmm.” Taeyong mused. “It’s funny how things have a way of working out, huh? When you lost your bending, you gained a lot of... perspective. You were always there to maintain balance, making sure the voices of benders and nonbenders were equally heard. I have faith that you’ll be able to do the same for the world.” 

“Yong…”

“I’m proud of you, Mark. We all are.” Taeyong smiled, lifting up his hand to reveal Mark’s golden hairpiece. “Prince Minhyung, Avatar Mark, whatever you go by, you’ll always be my little brother to me, and I’ll always be there for you. Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Mark responded, smiling widely as tears pricked his eyes. “I love you, big bro.” 

“Love you too.” Taeyong beamed, slinging an arm around his back as they walked, careful not to jostle the sleeping dragon on Mark’s shoulders. 

“So, you got any tips on taking care of a dragon?” 

His brother laughed, and they chatted quietly all the way to the docks. The White Lotus sentries were waiting by the ramp, and across from them on the pier was his parents, surrounded by their guards.

Mark broke the ranks and walked over to the Fire Lord. He bowed deeply to his father and mother. “Thank you,” he said. “For everything.” 

“Stand, Minhyung.” The Fire Lord commanded, and Mark rose into an upright position, jostling Ryu awake. The dragon chittered and scrambled onto the floor. “We’re to blame for this. We should have told you sooner.”

“No, Father,” Mark interjected. “Maybe things could have been prevented, but there’s no guarantee. This isn’t your fault. With or without the Avatar, there are some things that are meant to happen, and even I can’t change the past. But I know who I am now, and that’s enough.”

“Oh, Minhyung, when did you get so wise?” His mother swept him into a tearful embrace. “My son. We are both so proud of you.” She pulled away, patting his cheek. “Safe travels.” 

He turned to his father, who dropped his normally stoic exterior and _smiled._ He too gave him a quick hug, and when he moved back he formed a fist with one hand and kept the other straight. “Good luck, Avatar.” 

Mark’s eyes brimmed with tears as he returned the salute. Taeyong came rushing over after, wrapping him into a tight hug wordlessly. 

When he finished saying his goodbyes, he scooped up Ryu and let the White Lotus sentries lead him on board. He watched silently as the ramp retracted into the boat, and then they began to move. 

At the stern of the ship, he stood at the railing with Ryu on his shoulders. He stayed there, unmoving, as the faces of his family became smaller and smaller, moving further and further away until the palace was nothing more than a speck of lights in the distance.

Once they were completely surrounded by the ocean, Mark glanced around. The ship sailed onward, away from his homeland. He wiped away a few stray tears and smiled, before he too turned away from the direction of the Fire Nation. 

Soon, they’d arrive at the Western Air Temple, symbolizing the start of his journey as the master of all four elements. And from there, well, that was only just the beginning. 

He was the Avatar. It was time for him to face his destiny. 

* * *

Somewhere in the heart of Republic City, deep under the cover of night, stood a lone figure illuminated by the harsh fluorescent lights of a television screen. 

From behind him, a few people emerged from the shadows, bowing their heads in reverence. “So you’ve heard.” one man stepped forward. “We have failed.”

He didn’t stir, keeping his eyes firmly fixated on the newsreels of the Avatar’s sudden reappearance. Suddenly, he slammed his fist against the screen, and then blue fire erupted all around the broken glass. 

With that, he turned around with a sinister look in his eyes, only amplified by the cerulean flames burning around him and the crimson blood dripping from his knuckles. “Oh, no,” he said, lips curving into a haunting smile. “This is just the start.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i'm keeping the atla tradition of naming things after what they're called in an asian language so: the name of mark's dragon is literally "dragon" in japanese 
> 
> up next: mark assembles his own version of team avatar... and has a run-in with the vision triad.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: [@MARKHEIS](https://twitter.com/MARKHElS)


End file.
